


Freckles

by el_vaquero



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_vaquero/pseuds/el_vaquero





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicalanikisalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalanikisalad/gifts).



  
  
[200% version](http://i52.tinypic.com/2z3tfzd.png)   



End file.
